


Dreams Can Kill You

by PitchBlackWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Heavily influenced by Doki Doki Literature Club, Help, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, One-Sided Love, Pain, Suicide, Tragedy, alternate ending to ALN, gore i suppose, how the heck does one tag, the pun though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: A drabble winner request from LunaLight84! ;3What if Ink simply decided to... give up…?Alternate, much much earlier ending to the ALN Universe. Like, before the story picks up in the first book.
Relationships: Dream/Ink, One-Sided Drink
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Dreams Can Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaLight84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ink just decided to... give up…?
> 
> What if he thought that Dream would never love him, that he was better off without him…?
> 
> (influenced heavily by conversations about Doki Doki Literature Club)
> 
> Edited/changed up a bit as of 8/6/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik I said only one drable but-- 
> 
> it was so interesting to write--
> 
> and my lazy procrastination won't allow one BIG chapter-  
> so its gonn be a few--

Ink was staring at Dream, something strange in his eyes.

Dream frowned, before deciding to smile brightly at the other. If Ink was in a bad mood for some reason, he didn't want to add to it.

"Heya, Ink," The Guardian of Positivity exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over today!"

Ink shuffled his feet nervously as Dream let him into the house, sighing. "…I didn't plan on it, but.... I couldn't help thinking things, and- I don't know. My imagination was being really mean to me, I guess."

"What were you thinking about?" Dream walked Ink through Blueberry's home, bringing them both into the living room. "Blue is out getting food, he'll be back in a bit."

"You," Ink admitted glumly. "You and... Blue. How you two are having such a great time together...."

Dream smiled brightly. "Yeah! Blue is a really good friend… I feel really happy whenever I'm around him, if that makes any sense? He's really positive and friendly! We're making tacos today....."  
His voice faded as Ink refused to meet his eyes. "…Ink, are you okay…?"

"Y-yeah," Ink choked out. "I'm just- it's seeing you and Blue together ot.... and how close you've gotten together..."

To Dream's utmost surprise and dismay, tears began beading up in the Creator's eyesockets.

"I should be happy for you, right? I sh-should be happy about Blue... and how h-happy he makes you..." The tears began slowly running down Ink's face as he tried in vain to stem them with the back of his hand. "…B-But all I feel is hurting...! It hurts so much and I don't k-know why-!"

Dream reached out, horrified or worried (he wasn't quite sure which), and patted Ink on the shoulder to ground him.

"Ink, everyone has feelings. I'm here, it's okay."

Ink rubbed harder at his eyesockets.  
"N-Nightmare was right... I should have just-"

He closed his mouth sharply and looked away, as though caught in the middle of something he wasn't supposed to do.

Dream narrowed his eyes in worry and confusion.  
"Nightmare? What did Nightmare tell you to-?"

Ink refused to meet Dream's eyes.  
"…You shouldn't care about me so much. I'm just a burdern to you."

Dream's frown deepened. "Ink, I'm never going to NOT care about you. I love you, and even if it takes a lifetime, I'm going to make you believe that!"

Ink finally brought his gaze back up to Dream's eyelights. "I'm afraid I might love you more than you love me...

Dream was slightly confused. "…Ink... what do you mean.?"

"I love you so much it h-hurts!" Ink's face was soaked with tears by now. "It h-hurts so much it feels like I might d-die.... Is this my punishment for getting too close to you..?"

"Punishment-?" Dream frowned, taking a deep breath. "Ink. Remember when I said I would always know what was best for you? When I promised I would think straight when your paints went wild?"

Ink nodded silently, tears in his eyes.

Dream sighed, pulling Ink into a big bug, trying to transfer as much comfort in his aura as possible.  
"What you need is for things to go back to the way they were. You're my best friend in the whole world, Ink. Once everything calms down, I'll work hard to bring everything back to how it was, I promise."

Ink froze, staring at Dream with a pained smile on his face.

"…T-This feels just like I've been cut in half...!"

Dream watched as Ink seemed to lose his balance, collapsing to the ground with a wail of agony that was sure to worry the neighbors as well as the positive Guardian himself.

Dream leaned down, giving Ink another hug, trying his best to soothe him. Ink had never dine anything like this before, and Dream was honestly at a loss for how to help him the best.

After a bit, Ink shakily stood up, assisted by Dreamin getting to his feet.

"Ink…." Dream began, uncertain where to start.

"Don't bother," the Creator cut him off, smiling with dull eyes. "This is my punisment, remember? For being so... selfish."

He inhaled deeply.  
"…And you're right, Dream. I do want things to go back to.... to the way they were before. You're always right about what's best for me."

Dream stared worriedly at Ink, frowning. The other was acting very strange...

Before the Guardian could investigate any further, Blue walked into the room energetically, a spring in his step.  
"DREAM! I HAVE BROUGHT US SOME DELICIOUS FRIENDSHIP TACOS-- OH, I AM SORRY, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING...?"  
His voice petered out somewhat as he took in the scene in front of him.

Dream was going to ask for some privacy when Ink stood up, gently shrugging off Dream's arms and pulling himself away from the other's aura.  
"N-No, you're fine... I need to go anyway," Ink said quietly, giving Blue a small smile.

"Ink, wait-" Dream sputtered awkwardly, wanting to talk to his friend for longer, but the Creator had already walked away, hurrying outside... or to wherever he was going, anyway. One never knew with Ink.

"...WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE..?" Blueberry's tone was puzzled, with a hint of worry. "THAT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE THE WAY INK WOULDUSUALLY BEHAVE..."

"I know," Dream said, quietly staring at the ground. "And I'm worried about him."

"WELL, NOBODY BOUNCES BACK LIKE INK DOES," Blue tried to reassure Dream. "GIVE HIM A DAY OR TWO AND HE'LL HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT IT!"

"...I hope so..."  
Dream tried to shake the nervousness that had been brought on by his friend's strange actions. It was nothing. Ink got emotional all the time, right? Honestly, Dream was honored that Ink trusted him enough to come to him with his emotions, but this time, Dream was just as confused by them as Ink was.

And at least this time he had Dream to run to. He wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I improvised a tiny bit at the end because I cant remember stuff from videos I have seen to save my life hahahaaaaargh...
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Next one should be coming out sooonnn

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy the end just kinda WENT TO THE INPROV ^^'
> 
> Ajskshssdfagdjsfahdgsgsjd hope you enjoyedddd 
> 
> Leave a kudos or even a comment! I love comments, I heard them in my lair ^^


End file.
